User blog:Diabolusaurus127/Seven Universes: A Jurassic Park Theory
A text version of a theory that I considered during my last saga marathon in Jurassic Park. Here there is a series of lists that present diverse universes (of which, ONLY ONE, I consider the most important) that, truly, exist in the franchise. Universe One: Crichton's Canon Crichton.png The MOST IMPORTANT for me. This universe only contains the original novels; although, it also includes Dragon Teeth. Canon novels (chronologically): #''Dragon Teeth'' #''Jurassic Park'' #''The Lost World'' Universe Two: Speilberg's Canon maxresdefault2.jpg This universe only contains the movies released to the cinema, the web pages launched for advertising and one videogame. Canon movies (chronologically): #A mauled version of InGen's website #''Jurassic Park'' #A mauled version of Jurassic Park: The Game #''The Lost World'' #''Jurassic Park III'' #''Jurassic World'' #''Masrani Global website #A mauled version of ''Jurassic World (park) '' #A mauled version of ''Jurassic World ''website #''DPG ''website #''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom #''Extinction Now!'' #''Jurassic World III/Jurassic Park VI'' #Some data of the novelizations #Some data of Topps's Comic (movie-story) #''Evolution of Claire'' #Some data of Jurassic World: Evolution Universe Three: Junior Novelization's Canon Junior.png It only contains the novelizations from the first film to the sixth film. The films do not belong to this canon, nor the web pages, nor the comics, nor the tie-material novels. Canon novels (chronologically): #''Jurassic Park (The Deluxe Junior Novelization) '' #''The Lost World (The Junior Novelization) '' #''Jurassic Park III (The Junior Novelization)'' #''Jurassic World (The Special Edition Junior Novelization)'' #''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (The Deluxe Junior Novelization)'' #''Jurassic Park VI/Jurassic World III (The Junior Novelization)'' Universe Four: Topps Comic Books' Canon 83669_s0.jpg A small extension of the first movie. It has some references to this film along with new events that make TLW, JP3, JW, FK and JW3 nonexistent. In this universe, the raptors are more important than they seem and a whole complex plot (strange for me) is completed in its last series. Canon comics (chronologically): #''Jurassic Park'' #''Jurassic Park: Raptor'' #''Jurassic Park: Raptors Attack'' #''Jurassic Park: Raptors Hijack'' #''Return to Jurassic Park'' Universe Five: Stranger (IDW's Comics & Adventures) Canon JurassicPark_DangeoursGames02_cover.jpg A smooth restart for the series; which implies that JW, FK and JW3 do not exist. A strange middle ground between all of the universes with some new elements. However, I consider that the series of novels by Jurassic Park Adventures exists within this universe for various reasons. Canon comics/novels (chronologically): #''Jurassic Park'' #''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' #''Jurassic Park III'' #''Jurassic Park Adventures: Prey'' #''Jurassic Park Adventures: Survivor'' #''Jurassic Park Adventures: Flyers'' #''Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games'' #''Jurassic Park: The Devils in the Desert '' #''Jurassic Park: Redemption'' Universe Six: Forgotten's (Trespasser) Canon 818dsayIXBL._AC_SL1125_.jpg A forgotten canon that combines some elements of the novels with other elements belonging to the movies. However, in this canon, Isla Sorna is his version seen in the cinema, making JP3 and the other movies end up going extinct. Canon videogame/movies (chronologically): #''Jurassic Park '' #A mauled version of The Lost World: Jurassic Park #''Tresspaser '' #Some data of Crichton's novels Universe Seven: Unknown's (JP: The Ride) Canon jurassic-ride.jpg An unknown chronology and without too much relevance within the franchise.In this canon are: the exclusive tourist attraction of Universal Pictures, a single web page, and a single movie. Canon attractions/movies/series (chronologically): #''InGen's website #''Jurassic Park '' #''Jurassic Park: The Ride (TV spots incluided) Category:Blog posts